dragonelvesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Holvar und Ignis 2- Über die Grenzen hinaus
Hallo zusammen, hier fange ich jetzt mal meinen zweiten Teil von Holvar und Ignis an. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Kapitel 1 "Vielleicht ein Nadelflügler?", fragte Holvar sich selbst, verwarf den Gedanken allerdings schnell. Er war mal wieder auf der Suche nach einem neuen Drachen. Aber einen Nadelflügler wollte er nicht reiten. Der war ihm zu groß. Er wollte einen eher kleinen, flinken Drachen, wie einen Bissigen Pflanzenfreund. Aber noch einen wollte er nicht, das erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Baumknacker. Lucy hatte angeboten, nach einem Qualmdrachen Ausschau zu halten, aber das schien Holvar auch nicht richtig. Bisher hätte er sich am ehesten für einen Nadder entschieden. Das wäre die optimale Größe für ihn. Außerdem waren sie nicht zu unterschätzen. Ein Wechselflügler wäre auch interessant gewesen, doch aufgrund seiner sehr dünnen Schuppen war er im Kampf nicht gut geschützt, und da Holvar oft in Kämpfe verstrickt war, wollte er keinen schlecht geschützten Drachen in Gefahr bringen. Nein, ein Wechselflügler war definitiv nicht der richtige Drache für ihn. Auch wenn seine Fähigkeiten interessant gewesen wären. Da Ignis und er so oder so bald losziehen wollten, um mehr über Victor und seine Eltern zu erfahren, hoffte Holvar dort auf einen Drachen. Laut Fire lag die Festung von Victors Eltern, welche diese nicht verlassen durften, da sie ja verbannt worden waren, auf dem höchsten aller Nebelberge. Daher brauchte Holvar einen Drachen, der auch dort oben ohne viel Sauerstoff klarkommen konnte. Da wäre eigentlich ein Drache der Zornklasse ideal gewesen, nur waren diese allesamt nicht sonderlich nett. Da flimmerte die Luft vor Holvar. Er ging in eine defensive Stellung, beendete diese jedoch schnell, als Elves auftauchte. Sie lächelte ihn an und ihre orangenen Augen funkelten freundlich und glücklich. Ihre Haare fielen ihr wie ein Wasserfall über die Schultern. "Elves! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte Holvar überrascht. "Hallo Holvar", begrüßte Elves ihn, "ich komme wegen eurer Mission. Es ist eine gute Idee, doch ich hoffe, dass ihr unbeschadet zurückkommt. Ich möchte euch nicht verlieren. Keinen von euch." "Kannst du uns irgendwie helfen, damit du uns nicht verlierst?", informierte sich Holvar. Elves antwortete: "Ich tue mein bestes. Ich werde meine Augen nach einem guten Drachen für dich offen halten. Wenn ich einen finde, schicke ich ihn sofort zu dir. Außerdem habe ich hier etwas für Ignis." Sie hob die Hand, die Luft flimmerte erneut auf und sie hielt einen Speer in der Hand, der genau die Form hatte, wie Ignis´ Waffe, die er im Kampf gegen Victor heraufbeschwört hatte, nur war sie aus Gold, mit bronzenen Enden, und einer Spitze aus Rubinen. "Hiermit kann er seine Feuerwaffe vereinen. Diese Hülle wird sie festhalten, und so muss er keine Kraft mehr darauf verbrauchen. Außerdem ist sie von Fires und meiner Macht leicht durchsetzt. Das wird ihre Wirkung also verstärken. Und sie saugt sich Kraft aus allem, was sie kriegen kann: Sonnenlicht, gegnerische Waffen, Wärme et cetera. Und dann habe ich noch etwas für euch." Sie zog einen prall gefüllten Lederbeutel hervor und öffnete ihn. Dutzende Steinchen kamen zum Vorschein, allesamt waren sie aus gerundetem, flachen Sandstein und mit eingeritzten Symbolen der Macht. Holvar erkannte gehäuft die Symbole für Wasser, Feuer, Erde und Luft. "Elementsteinchen", erläuterte Elves, "du kannst sie werfen und als Granaten einsetzen. Hoffentlich werden sie euch gute Dienste leisten." Sie zog den Beutel wieder zu und reichte die Geschenke Holvar, allesamt von einer Art weiß leuchtendem Nebel eingehüllt, der sich über ihren Händen bildete und die Gegenstände schweben ließ. Außerdem stellte Holvar fest, dass er sie mit seinem Willen hinter sich herziehen konnte. Er bedankte sich herzlich, dann fragte er: "Warum hilfst du uns so sehr? Ich habe gehört, du bist fast immer mit geheimen, sehr wichtigen Dingen beschäftigt, weshalb du nicht immer mit deinen Kräften zur Stelle bist." "Das stimmt", pflichtete Elves ihm bei, "aber eure geplante Mission ist schrecklich gefährlich. Gefährlicher, als du denkst. Ich würde nie einen meiner Gefolgsleute schicken. Nur Freiwillige. Ich habe Angst euch zu verlieren. Nein, nicht, dass ihr sterbt. Es gibt viel, viel schlimmeres als den Tod. Victors Eltern sind Meister in solchen Dingen. Da kann ich euch nicht ohne Hilfe hingehen lassen. Außerdem, wir müssen wirklich mehr erfahren. Also macht euch so schnell wie möglich auf und versucht, dass euch nichts schlimmeres als der Tod zustößt." Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Elfenkönigin. Kapitel 2 "Cool!", rief Ignis, "Ich habe die ganze Zeit nach sowas gesucht!" Er schwang den Stab und rief eine mächtige Flamme herbei, womit er einige Bäume verbrannte. Dann trocknete er den Boden im Expressverfahren ganz aus. "Ich muss mich demnächst bei Elves bedanken!" Holvar hatte ihm soeben Elves´ Geschenke gezeigt und ihm die Hülle für seinen Flammenspeer übergeben. Nach der Hülle für seine Waffe hatte er sich am meisten über die Elementsteinchen gefreut. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die sehr gute Granaten abgaben, schließlich hatte Elves persönlich das gesagt. "Worauf warten wir dann noch?", fragte Ignis, "ich finde, wir können eigentlich sofort losziehen. Ich meine, wir haben gutes Equipment, Elves hält nach einem geeigneten Drachen für dich Ausschau... Was kann da schon schief gehen?" "Ja, wir sollten so bald wie möglich los", meinte Holvar, "aber vorher würde ich gerne Moss beauftragen, auf die Südzuflucht aufzupassen. Ich wollte ihm sowieso anbieten, bei uns einzuziehen, er sucht schließlich noch eine feste Heimat. Dann kann er auch gleich drauf aufpassen." Ignis dachte kurz nach, dann nickte er. "Entwickelt sich die Südzuflucht dann noch zu einem Jungsclub?", fragte er scherzhaft. "Es fehlt noch Lucas", meinte Holvar, "und es gibt bestimmt noch ein Paar Jungs mehr, aber wenn du es so sagst: Ja." Ignis lachte, während Holvar einen Adler beauftragte, Moss aufzusuchen und ihm alles zu erzählen. Eifrig erhob dieser sich in die Luft. "Hoffentlich ist er in der Nähe", meinte Holvar, "ich würde nämlich erst dann unbeschwert aufbrechen können." "Wir haben Zeit", beschwichtigte ihn Ignis, "außerdem denke ich kaum, dass dieser böse Stamm die Südzuflucht noch einmal angreifen wollen sollte. Die sind bestimmt nicht scharf auf eine Wiederholung!" Nach dreißig Minuten, welche die beiden ohne viel zu tun abgewartet hatten, tauchte Moss auf. Sein Drache Tuxedo landete gemächlich neben ihnen. "Holvar! Ignis! Schön, euch zu sehen!", begrüßte er sie. Auch die beiden anderen Elfen begrüßten ihn gut gelaunt. "Du hast alles mitbekommen?", fragte Holvar. "Klar!", meinte Moss, "Also ich finde die Idee total cool. Auf jeden Fall schon Mal danke für das Angebot. Ich würde gerne einziehen!" "Gut", meinte Holvar, "dann kannst du auch auf unsere Heimat aufpassen. Du kannst dir so ziemlich überall hier in der Südzuflucht einen eigenen Raum, ein eigenes Haus, eine eigene Höhle, was du willst, bauen." "Ich habe da schon so ein Paar Ideen", meinte Moss und lächelte, "aber vorher möchte ich euch noch etwas geben." Er zog eine kleine Holzrune hervor, in die sein Anfangsbuchstabe, das M, eingeritzt war. "Damit könnt ihr mich und Tuxedo einmal zu Hilfe rufen. Für den Fall..." "Danke!", rief Ignis. Und so machten sich die beiden auf in die Nebelberge. Kapitel 3 "Es gibt nie zu viel Verstärkung", meinte Holvar, als er Ignis seine Truppe vorstellte. Sie bestand aus einem Dutzend Elite-Bissigen-Pflanzenfreunden, allesamt grimmig dreinblickend, und trotz ihres süßen Gesichts sahen sie wütend und kampfbereit aus. Holvar hatte nur einmal kurz pfeifen müssen, um sie zusammenzutrommeln - oder eben zusammenzupfeifen. Ignis selbst hatte auf seinen Reisen von Phoebe ebenfalls Hilfe bekommen: eine Peitsche, genau wie ihre, allerdings nicht so wirkungsvoll. Es war lediglich eine Art Einmal-Kopie. Ignis konnte sie einmal verwenden, um all seine kleinen Feuerwürmer herbeizurufen. "Ich denke, wir können losfliegen", meinte Ignis, und er setzte sich auf Feuerblitz, während Holvar Giftpistoles Rücken bestieg. Dann flogen sie los, in Richtung der Nebelberge, die momentan noch nicht zu sehen waren, doch sie hielten auf Norden zu. Glücklicherweise war der höchste Berg der Nebelberge Teil einiger Ausläufer, die nicht so weit von der Südzuflucht entfernt waren. Die Landschaft flog unter ihnen daher. Der hellgrüne, bewachsene Boden machte einer kargen Landschaft Platz, und es wurde kühler und kühler. Ignis wäre fast eingeschlafen, doch ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seine Gedanken. Ein Knallen, dann das Schreien eines Bissigen Pflanzenfreundes. Er sah mehrere Feuerbälle, die alle auf ein Ziel zuschossen, welches er als einen Hinkenden Geistgrunzer erkannte. Er war sofort hellwach, als er noch drei weitere entdeckte. "Sind die Männchen nicht normalerweise Einzelgänger?", rief Ignis Holvar fragend zu. "Dachte ich auch!", erwiederte Holvar, ebenfalls rufend, "Aber die hier offenbar nicht!" Ignis zog seinen Flammenspeer und leitete seine Kraft durch ihn hindurch. Der Speer verstärkte sie, und eine mächtige, blaue Flamme schoss zischend auf den ersten Angreifer zu. Wie erwartet drehte er in letzter Sekunde seinen Nackenschild in Richtung des Strahls, doch sein der Strahl drückte seinen Kopf unangenehm weit in den Nacken. Er schoss einen weiteren, weniger mächtigen Strahl ab und schleuderte den feuerresistenten Drachen aus der Bahn. Drei Feuerbälle der Bissigen Pflanzenfreunde trafen ihn und schalteten ihn aus. Den Zweiten drückte Holvar mit einer gewaltigen Wassermenge auf den Boden. Dort ließ er das Wasser kurz, um dem Drachen die Atemluft zu nehmen, so dass er danach erst einmal nach Atem ringend auf dem Boden lag. Die anderen Beiden wurden währenddessen von den Bissigen Pflanzenfreunden beschäftigt, doch diese waren ihrerseits damit beschäftigt, den großen Nackenschilden der Gegner auszuweichen. Die beiden Drachenelfen nickten sich kurz zu, doch bevor sie etwas tun konnten, griffen ihre Drachen ein. Feuerblitz schoss einen ziemlich heißen Feuerstrahl auf den einen ab, der desorientiert von der Hitze auf den Boden sank, und als Ignis´ Blick zum anderen wanderte, sah er lediglich einen schnell fallenden Brocken, der aus Hinkendem Geistgrunzer und Baumwurzeln zu bestehen schien. Mit einem ziemlich lautem Knall prallte er auf der Erde auf und die Baumwurzeln zerbrachen. Der Drache war zwar frei, doch sein kurzer Ausflug auf den Boden der Tatsachen schien ihm nicht bekommen zu haben. Sie ließen die vier Angreifer hinter sich und flogen weiter, bis sie schließlich aus einem weiten Nebel wieder herausflogen und die Nebelberge erblickten. Der höchste und letzte Berg des Ausläufers thronte vor ihnen, und auf ihm thronte eine rabenschwarze Burg. Kapitel 4 Eigentlich hatte Ignis gedacht, es gebe keine Abwehrraketen aus Finsternis, dunkler als die pechschwarzeste Nacht, die wie schwarze Löcher stellvertretende Hauptelfen aufsaugten und mitten im Thronsaal eines supermächtigen Megabösens ausspuckten. Irrtum. Ganz gewaltiger Irrtum. Das erkannte er in dem Moment, als mindestens fünfzig Stück davon auf sie zuschossen. Sein armes Weltbild war bestimmt schon dutzende Male umgeändert und erneuert worden. Er fragte sich, ob es je fertig und korrekt sein würde. Ob es wohl einen Weltbild-Reperatur-und-Korrektur-Dienst im Elfenreich gab? Ignis hätte das zwar gefallen, aber er machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen. Jedenfalls landeten Holvar und Ignis schneller im Thronsaal von Victors Vater, als sie "Piep" sagen konnten - schließlich wurde ihnen während des Teleports die Luft aus den Lungen gequetscht. So eine Art von Reisen stand nicht gerade auf Ignis To-Do-List. Als er seine Übelkeit unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, sah er zuerst einen selbstgefälligen (zugegebenermaßen eher hässlichen), ungepflegten Mann auf einem Knochenthron sitzen. Wolken der Dunkelheit umwaberten ihn. Aber am unmenschlichsten war seine Größe. Er maß ganze drei Meter! Da ihm nichts einfiel, was er sagen konnte, sagte er irgendetwas unsinniges, freches, wie: "Ganz ehrlich, jetzt fliegen wir den gaaaanzen Weg zu dir und du holst uns so hier her? Hätten diese dunklen Abwehrraketen nicht ganz am Anfang der Reise kommen können?" Holvar kicherte, und der Mann auf dem Thron lachte dröhnend. "Schade, schade", murmelte er, immer noch tief und durchdringend, als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, "es tut mir fast schon Leid, dass wir euch umbringen. Du würdest einen guten Hofnarr abgeben. Aber leider... Wir haben doch alle unsere Auftraggeber, oder? Gerade dich muss ich, leider, umbringen. Deinen kleinen Seetangfreund könnte ich theoretisch am Leben lassen. Ich würde gerne Mal ein paar Experimente an ihm durchführen." Holvar knurrte jetzt wütend, fast ungläubig: "Seetangfreund? Dann zeig ich dir mal, wie lustig Seetang ist, wenn man ihn hässlichen, drei Meter großen Leuten in die zugegeben sogar im Verhältnis zum Körper riesige Klappe steckt!" Erneut lachte der Mann dröhnend, als Ignis bemerkte, dass keiner der Drachen noch im Raum war und fragte einfach drauf los. "Wo sind unsere Drachen?" Jetzt grinste der Mann (Achtung, nicht hinsehen. Schlechte Zähne!). "Eure Drachen?" Er wies auf eine Wand des Saals, und Ignis´ Augen wurden groß. Dort waren plötzlich zwölf blutige, tote Bissige Pflanzenfreunde. Dann deutete der Mann regungslos mit der anderen Hand auf die andere Seite. Die Wand verschwand, und eine regungslose Feuerblitz kam zum Vorschein. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", keuchte Ignis. "Ach, das ist eins meiner harmloseren Gifte. Sie wird wahnsinnig, erleidet Höllenschmerzen und wird von innen zersetzt. Wenn die Schmerzen dann auf ihrem Höhepunkt sind, stirbt sie. Das sollte in... sagen wir, einem Tag sein." Kapitel 5 Daraufhin taten die beiden etwas richtig Dummes. Keiner konnte sich erklären, wieso, aber sie sahen sich kurz an - Holvar, kreidebleich, mit unglaublich mörderischem Gesichtsausdruck - Ignis, nicht weniger mörderisch. Sie griffen diesen Mann, der höchstwahrscheinlich Victors Vater war, an. Natürlich ging von da an alles schief. Ignis bündelte all seine Kraft und Wut in eine riesige Stichflamme. Er schleuderte sie Victors Vater entgegen. Holvar neben ihm hätte fünf riesige Schwimmbäder füllen können, solche Wassermassen erzeugte er. Der Mann nahm das gelassen hin, seufzte, und griff sich Ignis´ Flamme. Er zog die Kraft immer weiter aus Ignis heraus, bis er sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann hielt er einen Feuerball in der Hand. Das gleiche tat er mit Holvar. Urplötzlich hielt er eine kleine Wasserkugel in der Hand. "Interessant", urteilte er, "Feuer und Wasser gleichzeitig, fast komplett freigesetzt. Sie werden erst Mal hier durch die Gegend hüpfen, das Elfenreich mehr oder weniger in Schutt und Asche legen, mich aus meinem Gefängnis befreien, und sich dann gegenseitig zerstören, während ich aus den Ruinen dieses Schlosses steige und die Welt neu gestalte. Die Drachenelfen werden noch überleben, um alle von mir noch tausendmal schmerzhafter umgebracht zu werden als Feuerblitz. Ich muss nur diese beiden hier zusammenführen." Er ließ seine beiden Hände aufeinander zuwandern, und Nebel stob auf. Langsam, aber sicher näherten der Wasserball und die Feuerkugel sich. Sie standen kurz vor der Berührung, als der Nebel alles unkenntlich machte. Dann explodierten die beiden Elemente und hüllten alles in Nebel ein. Kapitel 6 Ignis hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihnen gerade von Victors drei Meter großen Mutter Hilfe zuteil werden würde, doch das war ein erneuter Irrtum. Plötzlich erschien neben Victors Vater seine Mutter, entfernte den Nebel, die beiden sahen sich an und schienen einen stummen Kampf auszufechten. Schließlich senkte der Mann seine Hände und sie erkannten, dass er die beiden Elemente noch nicht ganz gegeneinander aufgehetzt hatte. Die Frau verschwand wieder. "Meine Frau hat mich soeben davon überzeugt, dass ich die Welt nicht so zerstören sollte", informierte er die beiden in leicht missbilligendem Ton, "aber dennoch... das hindert mich nicht daran, euch zu töten. Da sind wir uns immer noch einig. Ich glaube, hier ist jemand, der das bei Ignis durchführen möchte." Und mit diesen Worten trat aus den Schatten jemand heraus, und Ignis erblickte ein verhasstes Gesicht. Victor trat hervor und bedachte Ignis mit einem boshaften Lächeln. In der Hand hielt er eine gezackte, messerscharfe Klinge mit einem Griff aus völliger Finsternis. Er lächelte, hob die etwa einen Meter lange Klinge, und begann zu reden. "Diese Klinge, Ignis", informierte er diesen, "wird dein Herz und deine Seele zersetzen. Du wirst seelisch verbluten und vor deinem Tod wahnsinnig werden." Mit diesen beruhigenden Worten schritt er zügig auf die stellvertretende Hauptelfe des Feuerstamms zu. "Sag Adieu zum Leben, Ignis", forderte Victor lächelnd. Ignis nahm das wörtlich. Er drehte sich für seine Situation überraschend ruhig zu Holvar um uns sagte: "Kümmer dich um Feuerblitz, wenn du hier rauskommst. Bis dahin - Adieu." In dem Moment, als Victor mit seiner Klinge nur noch Zentimeter von Ignis entfernt war, krümmte er sich plötzlich. Er wurde schwarz, transparent, er flimmerte und krümmte sich in Embryohaltung zusammen. Dann sah Ignis, wir über diesem, in drohender Haltung, ein Mädchen mit langen, rostbraunen Haaren, heller Haut und eigentlich weichen, jetzt aber wütenden Gesichtszügen in schwarzen Klamotten, auftauchte und ihn missbilligend ansah. "So nicht, Bruder!", zischte sie, und bevor ihre augenscheinlichen Eltern irgendetwas tun konnten, implodierte Victor und wurde von vollkommener Dunkelheit aufgesaugt. "Schnell! Weg hier!", rief sie, packte Ignis und Holvar an den Händen und zog sie weg. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später schoss ein riesiges schwarzes Loch auf den Teil des Bodens, wo sie vorher gestanden hatten. "Ist er tot?", fragte Ignis schnell. "Schlimmer, also genau so, wie er es verdient", antwortete das Mädchen. "Und wieso hast du ihn Bruder genannt?", fragte Holvar. "Wieso wohl? Weil er mein Onkel ist? Er ist, leider, mein Bruder", antwortete sie erneut, und sie zog die beiden erneut weg, in Feuerblitz´ Richtung. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Feuerblitz´ Körper, und Leben kehrte in sie zurück. Sie baute sich auf, und jetzt schon zu viert, gaben sie alles, um den Vater des Mädchens mit einem einzigen Schlag fertigzumachen. Kugeln aus Dunkelheit schossen auf ihn zu, und Ignis und Holvar holten die fast freigesetzten Elemente zurück, nahmen ihre Kraft in sich auf, und schossen dann so viel ab, wie sie sich trauten. Feuerblitz hingegen spie einfach drauf los und sprang auf den Mann zu, der sie zwar wegschleuderte, allerdings jetzt unter Verbrennungen zu leiden schien. Er schrie und Wellen der Dunkelheit sprengten die Wände, die Räume, alles in einem Umkreis von... Ignis hatte keine Ahnung, was der Umkreis war. Nur die vier wurden geschützt, da das Mädchen ihre Hände hob und einen schwarzen Schutzschild schuf, der danach allerdings, genau so wie sie selbst, zusammenbrach. Das Schloss lag in Trümmern und Victors Vater brüllte vor Wut als er sah, dass sie noch lebten. Die drei Drachenelfen - oder zumindest die zwei, Ignis wusste nicht, ob das Mädchen ebenfalls eine Drachenelfe war, schwangen sich auf Feuerblitz und sie und ihr Reiter gaben sich alle Mühe, dass die anderen nicht verbrannten. Feuerblitz stieg mit einem lauten "STIRB!!!" in den Himmel auf, dann badete sie Victors Vater in einem Flammenmeer. Ignis wusste nicht, ob er überlebt hatte, jedenfalls erschienen plötzlich ihre Waffen, in einer Hülle aus Äther schwebend, und auch ihre Ausrüstungsstücke. Ignis griff sich seine Peitsche und den Flammenspeer, während Holvar sich den Rest nahm. "Unterstützung?", fragte Holvar seinen Freund. Dieser nickte energisch. Holvar zerbrach die Rune, die Moss ihnen gegeben hatte, und diese wurde zu Staub, der mit dem Wind wegflog und sich zu einer Gestalt verfestigte: Ein Windkräftler, und auf diesem ein Reiter. Der Staub flimmerte, und plötzlich erschien, mitten in der Luft, Moss auf seinem Drachen Tuxedo, welcher seine Tarnrüstung angelegt hatte. "Ein bisschen Unterstützung gefällig?", fragte Moss grinsend. "Aber sowas von!", rief Ignis. Er selbst ließ seine Peitsche knallen, und all seine Feuerwürmer brachen aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Sie schauten ihn fragend und leicht verwirrt an und bildeten eine kollossale Wolke aus Feuer. Ignis deutete nur auf Victors Vater, der wieder unten stand und schwarze Blitze schleuderte, dann brüllte er: "Auf ihn!!! Und der Wahnsinn nahm seinen Lauf. Kapitel 7 Die riesige, glühende Wolke aus Feuerwürmern flog in perfekt geordneter, dreidimanesionaler Formation auf Victors Vater zu - Feuerblitz, mit Ignis auf dem Rücken, mittendrin. Ignis und Feuerblitz schossen gewaltige Flammen, und durch ihre ausgeklügelte Formation heizten sie das innere, also dort, wo Ignis auf Feuerblitz war, gehörig auf. Ignis selbst leitete diese Hitze dann mitten in seine Flammen. Dieses Mal konnte ihre Feind nicht die Elemente aus ihren Angriffen heraussaugen. Holvar währenddessen war gemeinsam mit dem Mädchen auf dem Boden abgesetzt worden, um nicht gebacken zu werden, und kämpfte von dort aus. Giftpistole war nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Holvars mörderische Wut gab ihm Unmengen an Kraft. Victors Vater hatte zwölf Bissige Pflanzenfreunde kaltblütig ermordet! Seine Trauer und seine Wut waren grenzenlos und er schoss unaufhaltbar Hochdruckwasserstrahlen ab. Neben ihm hielt das Mädchen jeden Versuch ihres Vaters, sie und ihre Mitstreiter mit Kugeln aus Dunkelheit umzubringen, mit ihren eigenen Kräften auf, doch ihr Vater war ihnen mindestens ebenbürtig. Moss flog auf Tuxedo über ihnen her. Tuxedo spie blaue Flammen, die genau die gleiche Farbe wie Holvars Wasserstrahlen hatten und mit ihnen einen unheimlichen, blauen und ziemlich tödlichen Tanz auszuführen schien. Moss selbst währenddessen hatte irgendwie zwei magische Messer in die Hand bekommen, die er unaufhaltsam warf und in seine Hand zurückfliegen ließ. So geschickt und schnell, wie er sie warf, hatte er immer nur ein Messer gleichzeitig in den Händen, so dass er mit seiner anderen Hand seinen Stab schwingen konnte, durch den er seine Erdmagie kanalisierte. Um ihn herum flogen Erdstückchen und Steine perfekt geordnet in einer Wolke herum, die er immerzu auf den Feind schleuderte. Dennoch hatte Holvar nicht dass Gefühl, dass sie siegen würden, sollte es so weitergehen. Er holte seinen Beutel hervor, den er von Elves bekommen hatte, und zog ein Elementsteinchen hervor. Er erkannte das Symbol für Erde und warf es, wobei seine Zielgenauigkeit auch ihn selbst überraschte. Vermutlich lag das an dem Stein. Jedenfalls flog der Stein genau auf Victors Vater zu und explodierte - nur war das eine überraschend braune Explosion. Im nächsten Moment fand sich Victors Vater in einen Kokon aus Erde gehüllt. Dessen Feinde nutzten diesen kurzen Moment der Starre und verstärkten ihr Feuer. Auch seine Tochter schoss jetzt dunkle Kugeln auf ihn ab. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment erlaubte sich Holvar zu glauben, dass sie ihn jetzt besiegen würden. Doch als die Erdhülle explodierte und Victors Vater noch viel wütender herausstieg, verwarf er den Gedanken augenblicklich. Er griff in den Beutel und holte einen weiteren Stein heraus. Dieser war mit dem Symbol für Luft verziert. Holvar warf auch diesen, und Victors Vater flog durch die Luft. Dieses Mal fasste er sich allerdings schneller und drückte hart in die Gegenrichtung. Der Wind, genau so wie ihre Angriffe, verflog. Dann hob er die Hand und seine Tochter war nicht schnell genug. Er schoss mehrere kleine, schwarze Blitze in Ignis´ Richtung. Er traf mehrere kleine Feuerwürmer, die allesamt tot zu Boden fielen. Ignis Zorn explodierte. Er sah nun genau so wütend aus, wie Holvar sich fühlte. Gemeinsam rückten die beiden vor. Holvar hatte seine Elementsteinchen jetzt vergessen. Er komprimierte eine große Menge Wasser so stark dass alles, was zwischen diese Wassermassen geriet, zerdrückt wurde. Auch wenn er jetzt nur einen Ball von kaum zehn Zentimetern Durchmesser hatte, war dieser doch eine mörderische Waffe, die er gleich warf. Ihr Feind machte den Fehler, den Ball implodieren lassen zu wollen, wie er das mit Leichtigkeit bei normalen Bällen tun konnte. Doch dieser war kein normaler. Während er von seiner verbrauchten Energie überrascht war, ließ Holvar los und ließ dem Wasser freien Lauf. Es explodierte zu einer riesigen Flut, die ein riesiges Schwimmbad hätte füllen können. Victors Vater konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und wurde umgerissen. Jetzt war Ignis an der Reihe. Er schwang seinen Speer und eine unglaublich heiße Flamme brannte sich über die Haut seines Zieles. Victors Vater fluchte, doch die Verbrennung schien ihn nicht sehr stark zu beeinträchtigen. Doch eine riesige Feuerwurmkönigin, die sich auf einen schmeißt, kann auch einen drei Meter hohen Mann beeinträchtigen - besonders wenn ihre tausende Feuerwürmer folgen, die ihre Brüder rächen wollen und zusammen mindestens das doppelte des Gewichts ihrer Königin auf die Waage bringen. In dem Moment wurde Holvar von hinten angestupst. Er erkannte einen freundlich blickenden, grünen Drachen, mit vier Flügeln, die er allesamt als Beine benutzte. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er das tat, da er gar keine Beine hatte. Sein eher langer, kräftiger Schwanz hing knapp über dem Boden und wurde von einigen, zweifarbigen, leicht abstehenden Stacheln geschmückt. "Du bist Holvar, oder?", fragte der Drache. Holvar nickte verwirrt und der Drache fuhr fort: "Elves hat mir erzählt, dass du einen Drachen brauchst. Ich selbst bin ziemlich einsam und sehe mich nach Freunden um, unter anderem, um den Idioten da drüben unter den Feuerwürmern zu besiegen. Er hat meine Familie getötet. Und da ich sehe, dass ihr auch mit ihm Krach habt... steig auf." Kapitel 8 Holvar ging um einen Flügel des Drachens herum und schwang sich auf seinen Rücken. Sein Rücken war angenehm, nicht rutschig, aber auch nicht rau, und bot eine nette Sitzgelegenheit, auch ohne Sattel. Der Drache flatterte blitzschnell ein Mal mit seinen Vorderflügeln, so dass er in einem Fünfundvierzig-Grad-Winkel zur Erde stand, dann schlug er mit seinen Vorder- und Hinterflügeln gleichzeitig und erhob sich sehr schnell in die Luft. Der Drache war ein unglaublich geschickter Flieger. Da seine Flügel hintereinander angeordnet waren, konnte er anscheinend noch viel geschickter fliegen als ein Sturmbrecher mit seinen vier Flügeln, und außerdem wurde er nicht von seinen Beinen behindert. Holvar sah zu, wie die Feuerwürmer aufstoben und von Victors Vater abließen und hörte den Drachen ein "Dann schau mal jetzt genau hin", sagen, dann schoss dieser drei seiner Schwanzstacheln ab. Sie flogen unglaublich schnell und bohrten sich allesamt in die Haut ihres Gegners ein, dann kamen sie mit Ignis´ Feuer in Kontakt und explodierten. Victors Vater brüllte wütend, doch Holvar hatte einen Plan. "Flieg auf ihn zu!", befahl er, dann holte er seinen Beutel wieder hervor und öffnete ihn. "Sie können nur mit unglaublich viel Macht auf ein Mal getötet werden", informierte der Drache ihn. "Gut so", erwiederte Holvar, "dann wird mein Plan ja funktionieren." Als sie nahe genug herangekommen waren, spie sein Drache ein durchsichtiges Gas auf ihren Feind. Es explodierte unglaublich mächtig, dann machte Holvar eine kraftvolle Bewegung und schleuderte ungefähr die Hälfte ihrer Elementsteinchen auf Victors Vater zu. Sie explodierten und eine Druckwelle schob Holvar auf dem Drachen weg, doch dieser meisterte die Druckwelle unheimlich geschickt und war kurz darauf wieder in einer stabilen Fluglage. Dann blickte Holvar in die Richtung, in der er die Explosion verursacht hatte. Er sah das Mädchen erneut in drohender Haltung stehen, unter ihr ihr Vater, nur dieses Mal in normaler Menschengröße. Er krümmte und wand sich, genau, wie Victor es getan hatte. Holvar konnte sich denken, dass sie das gleiche tat, was sie mit Victor angestellt hatte, und er sollte Recht behalten. Ihr Vater krümmte sich weiter, dann flimmerte er und schließlich wurde er von Dunkelheit aufgesaugt. "Der kann keinem mehr schaden", meinte das Mädchen. "Gut gemacht", lobte Holvar lächelnd, "aber ich denke, wir sollten uns alle Mal vorstellen. Ich habe hier einen neuen Drachen, und keiner von uns weiß, wie du heißt." "Ich habe zwar einen richtigen Namen, aber den möchte ich nicht. Es ist der Name, den mir mein Vater gegeben hat." Sie schüttelte sich. "Das lasse ich hinter mir. Mir hat schon immer der Name Ida gefallen. Ist das in Ordnung, wenn ihr mich so nennt, oder heißt schon jemand, den ihr kennt, Ida?" "Kein Problem", meinte Ignis. Er war von Feuerblitz abgestiegen und deutete auf Holvars neuen Drachen, der immer noch in der Luft war, direkt neben Tuxedo. "Und wie heißt du?", fragte er. "Ich habe keinen Namen. Das haben Drachen eigentlich fast nie", meinte Holvars Drache, "aber wir können uns ja einen Namen überlegen." Kapitel 9 "Hmmm...", überlegte Holvar laut, "Wie wärs mit Blattflügel?" Sein Drache schüttelte den Kopf, doch Ida unterbrach ihre Überlegungen: "Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber es gibt da etwas, was ich euch gerne erzählen würde." Als die anderen sich aufmerksam zu ihr wandten, holte sie einmal Luft, lächelte, und begann zu erzählen: "Ich lebe eigentlich nicht mehr bei meinem Vater. Ich bin schon vor Jahren verjagt worden, weil ich nicht böse war. Ich habe an meinem Rücken immer noch eine Narbe. Aber egal... jedenfalls, auf meinen Reisen bin ich auf einen Zweig des Bösen Stammes gestoßen. Sie stehen unter dem Kommando von Asmundr, einem von Bads engsten Vertrauten. Und sie haben es auf den Feuerstamm abgesehen. Sie wollen ihn mit ihren eigenen, hirnrissigen Begründungen zerstören und..." Sie wurde von Ignis unterbrochen: "Wieso gerade auf uns? Und mit was für welchen Begründungen?" "Dazu wäre ich ja jetzt gekommen", meinte Ida, "sie wollen das Elfenreich zerstören, indem sie die Stämme auseinander bringen und so. Die stärksten Krieger sind immer die Mitglieder des Feuerstamms, schließlich ist ihr Element auch das zerstörerischste und wildeste, und deswegen behaupten sie, eigentlich gäbe es nur die drei Elemente Wasser, Erde und Luft, da diese drei Elemente allein ihre eigenen "Reiche" haben: Erde eben die Erde, Luft den Luftraum und alles über Wasser und Erde, und Wasser die Meere, Seen, Flüsse... Nur Feuer hat kein Reich und laut ihnen ist Feuer aus bösen Emporkömmlingen entstanden. Mit dieser Propaganda ziehen sie dutzende von Elfen auf ihre Seite, die meisten eben einfach nur normale, einfache Elfen. Sie verüben immer mehr Anschläge auf die Feuerelfen, um den Feuerstamm komplett auszulöschen." Ignis blieb der Atem weg. "Weiß Fire davon?", fragte er erschrocken. Ida schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss sofort zu ihr! Wir müssen sie warnen! Die Feuerelfen müssen sich alle sammeln und gemeinsam gegen diese Idioten vorrücken!" "Aber wieso sind wir dann überhaut losgezogen?", fragte Holvar, "um gefangen genommen zu werden und zu entkommen? Fertig?" "Wir wollten mehr über Victors Eltern herausfinden, um uns in einem möglichen weiteren Kampf oder gar Krieg gut verteidigen zu können", beantwortete Ignis, "und wir haben Ida gefunden. Eine bessere Informationsquelle kann es kaum geben. Aber dieser Zweig des Bösen Stammes ist eine akute Gefahr." "Du hast Recht", meinte Holvar, "ich schlage vor, du und Ida, ihr macht euch auf den Weg zu Fire und sammelt den Feuerstamm. Wir müssen gewappnet sein. Wenn ihr damit fertig seid, fliegt zurück in die Nebelberge. Gebt uns ein Zeichen, vielleicht ein Flammenfeuerwerk aus deinem Stab, Ignis. Moss und ich werden die andere Gruppe bilden und nach diesem Stamm suchen. Wenn ihr dieses Feuerwerk..." Er wurde unterbrochen, als er und Moss flimmerten. Sie schienen in eine ganz andere Realität blicken zu können, und machten riesige Augen. "Pandoria!", keuchte Moss. "Alicia", sagte Holvar, "sie ist dort gefangen. Wir werden zu ihr gezerrt!" "Was?", fragte Ignis entsetzt, "Nicht jetzt! Nicht hier!" Die Drachen der beiden beschnüffelten ihre Reiter fragend. "Kommt mit ihnen!", befahl Moss. Holvar nickte. Dann leuchteten beide auf und verschwanden. Ihre beiden Freunde und Kampfgefährten waren fort in Pandoria. Hoffentlich kamen sie rechtzeitig zurück, wenn möglich auch mit Verstärkung. Doch sie konnten nichts mit Sicherheit sagen. "Ich schätze, wir müssen so oder so los", meinte Ignis. Ida nickte. Sie setzte sich auf Tuxedos Rücken. Feuerblitz kam auf ihren zehn Beinen schnell auf Ignis zu und stupste ihn leicht an. Sie senkte ihren Kopf so gut wie möglich, und Ignis setzte sich hinter ihren Nacken auf seinen feuerfesten Sattel. "Odin", murmelte Holvars neuer Drache. "Was?", fragte Ignis. "Ich würde gerne Odin heißen." Kapitel 10 Während des Fluges sagte lange keiner ein Wort. Ida war auf Tuxedo geblieben, da dieser einen Sattel hatte, und Odin flog nun um die anderen beiden Drachen herum. Er war ein unglaublich geschickter Flieger, gerade für seine Größe. Bei manchen seiner Flugmanöver traute Ignis seinen Augen kaum. Er hatte sich kurz mit ihm unterhalten und erfahren, dass das Gas, welches er spie, Sauerstoff war. Nachdem er das erfahren hatte wunderte er sich, weshalb er nicht vorher allein auf die Idee gekommen war. Doch natürlich durfte ihr Flug nicht ungestört bleiben. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit tauchte eine größere Gruppe von Drachen auf. Ignis überblickte sie schnell. Er entdeckte zwei Sandblitze, die doch eigentlich lieb und zutraulich waren, einen Raubzüngler, einen Aggressiven Giftspucker, zwei Riesenhafte Alpträume und einen Mann auf einem Dämmerungsinger mit blauer Zeichnung. "Asmundr?", fragte Ida erschrocken. Ignis meinte sich zu erinnern, dass laut Ida ein gewisser Asmundr der Anführer des Anti-Feuer-Zweigs des Bösen Stammes war. "Du?", fragte auch Ignis.Asmundr grinste: "Die Seelenverschlingerin und die Stellvertretende Hauptelfe des Feuerstamms. Einen besseren Fang gibt es wohl gar nicht." "Feuerprinz? Seelenverschlingerin? Hast du eigentlich noch alle Tassen im Schrank?", fragte Ignis. "Sie hat dir noch nicht erzählt, wieso sie eine Seelenverschlingerin ist?" Asmundr kicherte. "Naja, jedenfalls nenne ich dich Feuerprinz, weil es sich besser anhört als Stellvertretende Hauptelfe des Feuerstamms. Fire ist die Feuerkönigin, und da du eins unter ihr bist, der Stellvertreter, sage ich Feuerprinz. So ist diese Alicia zum Beispiel die Wasserprinzessin." Ignis regte sich im Stillen über diesen hirnrissigen Blödmann mit komischem Namen auf, doch er bemerkte, dass Ida neben ihm totenbleich geworden war. "Ida?", fragte Ignis vorsichtig. "Ach", begann Asmundr, "die regt sich nur auf, weil sie nicht will, dass ich dir erzähle, dass sie die Seele eines Lebewesens vollkommen..." Er wurde unterbrochen. Idas Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut und eine dunkle Aura hüllte sie ein. Sie wirkte grau und schwarze Blitze fesselten Asmundr. Sein Gesicht wurde grau und alt. "Willst du das wirklich noch ein Mal tun? Noch eine Seele ver..." Weiter kam er nicht. Idas Gesicht nahm wieder seine normale Farbe an, Asmundr hingegen wurde weggeschleudert und verschwand in einem Aufblitzen völliger Dunkelheit, genau wie seine Drachen. "Ida? Ich glaube, du musst mir etwas erzählen", sagte Ignis fest. "Lass mich!", fauchte Ida. Tuxedo schüttelte sich, doch er blieb an Ort und Stelle. Odin musterte sie fest und Feuerblitz zischte. "Ida, ich werde nicht mit dir weiterreisen, ehe ich das nicht weiß. Erst Recht nicht nach deiner Reaktion!", wurde auch Ignis laut. "Sei still!!!", rief Ida aufgebracht. Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich, aber Ignis achtete nicht darauf. Er spannte seine Muskeln an, beschwor Feuerbälle herauf, die er in seinen Händen hielt, und begann ziemlich laut: "So geht das..." Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Ida schwang ihre Hand und schoss einen schwarzen Blitz auf Ignis ab, während sie von Tuxedo abgeworfen wurde. Noch während sie fiel, verschwand das Funkeln in ihren Augen und wich purem Entsetzen über das, was sie soeben getan hatte. Ignis währenddessen wurde von dem Blitz getroffen und in die komplette Gefühlslosigkeit geschickt. Kapitel 11 Ignis wachte auf, als ihm ein nasser Lappen an die Stirn gedrückt wurde. Er öffnete die Augen, sah zunächst jedoch alles verschwommen. Er erkannte wage eine Gestalt in Schwarz und blinzelte ein Paar Mal. Langsam stellten sich seine Augen scharf und er erkannte Ida mit einem grauen, nassen Tuch in der Hand. "Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Ignis schwach. Ida lächelte traurig. "Es tut mir Leid, Ignis. Ich... ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es war so... Ich glaube, ich möchte mich vor meiner Vergangenheit und meinem Wesen verstecken, und mich selbst nicht wahrnehmen." "Aber was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Ignis. Ida seufzte. "Ich schätze ich muss es dir jetzt so oder so erklären." Sie lächelte halbherzig und immer noch traurig. "Es ist nur so: Du weißt doch, was ich mit meinem Bruder und meinem Vater gemacht habe. Ich..." Sie schluchzte und eine Träne tropfte ihr vom Kinn. "Ich habe... ich habe..." Sie stockte. Ignis setzte sich auf. "Wenn du sie getötet hast", sagte er. "Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Schlimmer." Ihre Stimme wurde stetig leiser. "Was denn?", fragte Ignis mitfühlend. "Ihre..." Sie stockte, dann wisperte sie. "Ihre Seele zerstört, gesprengt." Sie brach weinend zusammen und Ignis legte einen Arm um sie. "Du hast getan, was getan werden musste", beschwichtigte er sie. Ida schüttelte den Kopf. "Das... das ist noch nicht alles." "Was denn noch?", fragte Ignis. "Das... das kann ich dir nicht verraten." Ignis begnügte sich dieses Mal damit und bedachte sie mit einem mitleidigen, tröstenden Blick. Ida sah ihn dankbar an, ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt. Ignis sah sich um und sah die drei Drachen, während Ida ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub. Die Drachen hielten alle etwas Abstand und waren wohl auf einer flachen Spitze eines kleinen Berges gelandet. Ignis fixierte die drei Drachen nacheinander, zeigte dann mit der Hand auf Ida und machte mit dem Arm, den er nicht um Ida gelegt hatte, eine Geste, bei der er auf sie deutete und dann so tat, als würde er seinen Arm um jemanden legen. Die Drachen verstanden und kamen näher. Odin ließ sich auf seinem Schwanz nieder, legte die beiden Hinterflügel nach hinten und legte seinen linken Flügel um Ida. Tuxedo kam von der Seite auf seinen Flügeln und Hinterbeinen an und Feuerblitz überragte alle und berührte Ida mit dem Kopf kurz zärtlich, dann zog sie sich etwas zurück, um niemanden zu verbrennen, und spendete allen Wärme. "Ida", sagte Ignis sanft, "wenn du uns da irgendwas sagen willst, wir werden dich nicht verurteilen. Du kannst es uns sagen. Vielleicht hilft es dir, darüber zu reden." "Ignis hat Recht", bekräftigte Odin. Ida hob ihren Kopf und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter. "Danke euch allen", schluchzte sie. "Es ist nur so..." Sie sackte in sich zusammen und murmelte: "Ich kanns euch nicht sagen... kanns nicht sagen... kann nicht." Sie schluchzte und weinte erneut. Und natürlich nutzte das Böse genau diesen Moment, um zuzuschlagen. Kapitel 12 Ein Blitz schoss auf die fünf zu und nur in letzter Sekunde konnte Feuerblitz ihn mit einem ihrer Beine abwehren. Sie zuckte zurück und brüllte. Oben in der Luft waren wieder Asmundr und seine Drachen. Ignis und Ida sprangen gleichzeitig auf und Feuerblitz katapultierte Ignis mit dem linken Flügel auf ihren Rücken. Ida setzte sich auf Odins Rücken und die drei Drachen schossen in die Höhe. Feuerblitz murmelte: "Mein Bein, mein Bein", doch ihre Feuerstöße waren so stark wie eh und je. Ignis riss seinen Feuerstab, den er hinter Feuerblitz´ Nackenschild befestigt hatte, in die Höhe und gab mehrere Feuerstrahlen ab. Tuxedo spie einige blaue Flammen und Säure. Die Antwort der Gegner kam fast sofort: Jeder einzelne Drache spie, was er konnte. Ida erschuf blitzschnell einen schwarzen Schutzschild. Ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht wirkte sehr wütend. "DU!", brüllte sie wütend. Asmundr lachte. "Was willst du tun, Seelenverschlingerin? Ich habe noch eine weitere, kleine Waffe gegen dich in der Hand! Du willst doch nicht, dass ich deinem kleinen Freund hier die Wahrheit über dich erzähle!" "Wenn es unbedingt sein muss!", rief Ida wütend, "Dann kannst du es Ignis auch verraten! Damit kannst du mich nicht mehr erpressen!" Ignis wurde ebenfalls wütend. Es freute ihn zwar, dass Ida ihm vertraute, doch er wollte, dass Ida ihm das erst erzählte, wenn sie bereit dazu war. Und dann kam da irgendein komischnamiger, böser Elf vorbei und wollte ihm alles verraten, nur um Ida zu erpressen! Ignis konnte relativ gut erkennen, wann jemand gekünstelt weinte, und wann echt. Und Idas Trauer war echt und wirkte nahezu unendlich. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Asmundr das ausnutzte! Seine Wut gab ihm neue Kraft. Er und Feuerblitz gaben beide gleichzeitig einen Schwall Feuer ab, und Odin spie ordentlich Sauerstoff auf Asmundr, was die Flammen nahezu explodieren ließ - auch wenn Flammen eigentlich nicht explodieren konnten. Auch Tuxedo kam ihnen mit blauen Flammen zu Hilfe. Ida selbst hatte lediglich die Arme ausgebreitet, aber möglicherweise tat sie am meisten von allen. Dunkelheit verdichtete sich und umgab sie in konzentrischen Ringen. Die Dunkelheit wurde immer stärker, so dass Ignis kaum erkennen konnte, wie Asmundr auf das Feuer reagiert hatte. Schließlich schossen die konzentrischen Kreise als einziger Blitz auf Asmundrs Truppe zu. Die beiden Sandblitze versuchten sich ihrerseits mit Blitzen, doch als sie auf Idas Blitz trafen, zersplitterten sie einfach zu tausenden, winzigen Stücken Energie, die wahllos als Mini-Blitze durch die Gegend schossen. Ein Raubzüngler wurde getroffen und wurde bewegungsunfähig, so dass er auf den Boden stürzte. Der Blitz spaltete sich und traf die beiden Riesenhaften Alpträume, welche verwirrt anfingen, sich selbst zu bekämpfen. Feuerblitz breitete ihre Flügel noch weiter auf und stürzte sich auf die Sandblitze. Als jeder von ihnen von drei heißen Beinen gepackt wurde, blieb ihnen kaum noch Zeit, Blitze zu speien. Feuerblitz schlug den einen mit ihrem schweren Kopf K.O. und Ignis grillte den anderen. Der Aggressive Giftspucker stürzte sich auf Odin, doch im Nachhinein bereute er das sicher. Odin schlug unglaublich synchron mit allen seinen Flügeln gleichzeitig und der Giftspucker flog knapp unter ihm her, wobei er seinen eher empfindlichen Nacken preisgab. Odin spannte seinen Schwanz an und stach dem Angreifer mitten in den Nacken. Der Stachel drang in den Drachen hinein und explodierte, sodass nichts mehr von ihm übrig blieb. Da die beiden Alpträume sich immer noch selbst bekämpften, wandten sich jetzt alle drei Drachen Asmundr auf dem Dämmerungsinger zu. Etwas wie Angst trat in seine Augen, und sein drehte sich schnell, um sich davonzumachen. Ignis wollte Asmundr eigentlich folgen, doch er bemerkte, wie sehr Ida sich verausgabt hatte. Sie brach fast zusammen, und deswegen brüllte Feuerblitz lediglich laut vernehmlich. Die beiden Riesenhaften Alpträume schreckten auf und flogen davon. Odin landete schnell, und Ida legte sich mit letzter Kraft relativ bequem auf den Boden. Odin stützte ihren Kopf etwas, und Ida atmete langsam. Als Ignis auf dem Boden war, rannte er schnell zu ihr. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. "Ich...", sie keuchte, "ich glaube, ich muss mich nur kurz ausruhen." "Wirklich?", fragte Ignis. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Ida eigentlich antworten wollte, doch in diesem Moment rührte sie sich nicht mehr - ob nur bewusstlos oder gar tot, das konnte Ignis nicht sofort sagen. Kapitel 13 "Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen Eimer kaltes Wasser", murmelte Ignis. Er hatte die Nacht neben Ida Wache gehalten und kein Auge zugedrückt. Offensichtlich war sie noch am Leben, denn sie konnte ziemlich gut husten. Er hatte Angst, sie würde ernsthaft krank werden. Am Morgen schließlich schlug Ida endlich ihre Augen auf. Sie hustete und blinzelte mehrmals, schien allerdings nicht deutlich sehen zu können. Sie schnappte panisch nach Luft. "Ida?", fragte Ignis, "Alles in Ordnung?" Sie entspannte sich etwas. "Ignis?" "Ja." Sie rieb sich die Augen und öffnete sie erneut, blinzelte noch einmal und schien danach scharf sehen zu können. Sie richtete sich auf. "Ich hätte mich nicht so übernehmen dürfen", meinte Ida, "ich habe einfach meinen Kräften freien Lauf gelassen. Das ist ineffektiv. Ich hätte mit der gleichen Anstrengung auch gleich alle Drachen ausschalten können." Ignis lächelte, unwissend, dass in diesem Moment seine beiden Freunde, nachdem sie sich kurz erholt hatten, sich auf den Weg zu ihnen machten. Holvar und Moss hatten weniger gefeiert als die anderen, sondern sich hauptsächlich ausgeruht. Sie mussten ja schließlich noch ein Abenteuer bestehen. Sie würden einfach versuchen, Ignis und Ida, die wohl auf den Elfenpalast zuhielten, irgendwo abzupassen. Da sie ja in der Südzuflucht gewesen waren, fiel es Holvar leicht, zwei Taifumerange, die ja schließlich sehr schnell waren, aufzutreiben, um auf ihnen zu reiten, und genau das taten sie jetzt gerade. Während des Fluges dachte er nach. Er und Moss hatten jetzt ihre Florastufe erreicht, und hoffentlich würde das helfen, auch wenn seine, eine Springflut, in den Nebelbergen nicht viel bringen würde. Sie mussten irgendwie ein Signal geben. Da fiel ihm etwas ein. Er hatte ja immer noch seine Elementsteinchen! Er berichtete Moss von seinem Plan, und dieser stimmte zu. Die Nebelberge waren schon in Sicht, und Ignis nahm sich je fünf Elementsteinchen für Wasser und Erde, katapultierte diese mit einem Wasserstrahl in die Höhe und ließ sie dort, verstärkt von seinen eigenen Kräften, explodieren. Der Knall war sehr laut zu hören und würde sicher die Blicke aller Lebewesen in einem großen Umkreis auf sich ziehen, denn Moss und Holvar hatten für eine verstärkte Explosion gesorgt. Holvar hoffte, dass sie auch in den Nebelbergen zu hören gewesen war. Und seine Hoffnungen wurden bestätigt, als plötzlich eine riesige Feuersäule gen Himmel stieg, gefolgt von absoluter Dunkelheit. Holvar grinste und fragte ihre Reitdrachen: "Wäret ihr eventuell so freundlich, auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit umzusteigen? Wir haben es wirklich eilig." Die beiden freundlichen Taifumerange nickten, und schon bald war Feuerblitz´ Leuchten zu sehen. Erfreut spie sie Feuer gen Himmel und beleuchtete somit auch Holvars Drachen und Tuxedo. Holvar meinte eine Gestalt auf Tuxedos Sattel ausmachen zu können. Schließlich erreichten sich die beiden Gruppen und Ignis sprang geschickt auf Holvar Taifumerang. Er umarmte Holvar, auch wenn er eineinhalb Köpfe kleiner war als dieser, und nachdem sie gelandet waren, gaben Moss und Ignis sich High-Five. Moss setzte sich erfreut wieder auf Tuxedo, ließ auf dem Sattel allerdings noch Platz für Ida, damit diese auch einen Drachen reiten konnte. Holvar währenddessen hatte sich auch schon auf seinen Drachen gesetzt und schmiegte sich kurz an seinen Kopf. "Ich heiße übrigens mittlerweile Odin, falls du nichts einzuwenden hast", informierte Holvar dieser. "Natürlich nicht!", verkündete Holvar erfreut. Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie Moss Ignis alles erzählte und die beiden Taifumerange zurück in die Südzuflucht flogen. Schließlich kamen sie alle zusammen, mit dem Rücken zu den Nebelbergen, um diese nicht zu sehen, und berieten sich. "Wir sind gerade mehrere Kilometer von der Strecke abgewichen", verkündete Ignis, "aber wenn wir uns ranhalten, sind wir Morgen am Elfenpalast!" Und tatsächlich: Am nächsten Morgen, fast noch in der Dämmerung, erreichten sie den Elfenpalast. Ignis rannte vor und in den Palast hinein, und rief nach Fire. Die anderen liefen ihm nach, außer Feuerblitz, die für manche Gänge zu groß war, und entdeckten Elves, die auf Ignis einredete. Dieser schien der Verzweiflung nahe. "Sie kann nicht einfach ''verschwunden ''sein!", rief er. "Ist sie aber"; sagte Elves in beruhigendem Ton. "Das kann einfach nicht sein!", rief er erneut, "Ich bring diesen Asmundr um! Er will den Feuerstamm wirklich ganz zerstören!" "Ich denke", schlug Elves vor, "wir setzen uns erstmal zusammen und erzählen uns unsere Geschichten. Anders werden wir kaum eine Chance haben, Fire in den Nebelbergen zu finden." Kapitel 14 Sie hatten sich gegenseitig alles erzählt und sich einander vorgestellt. Elves hatte Ida freundlich im Elfenreich begrüßt und sie herzlich aufgenommen, was Ida ungemein zu freuen schien. Fire war laut Elves eines Morgens einfach verschwunden. Sie hatten beschlossen, sich mit Ida als Führerin auf zum Hauptquartier von Fires augenscheinlichen Entführern zu machen. Air wollte mitkommen, einmal weil sie sich mit ihrer Schwester Fire so gut verstand, und andererseits, da sie so alle vier Elemente in der Gruppe vertreten hatten. Zudem hatten Ida und Air einen Reitdrachen des Elfenpalasts zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen - Ida einen gänzlich blauen Nadder und Air einen Taifumerang. Als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg machten, gab Air als Titanelfe ihnen ordentlich Rückenwind und verringerte den Luftwiderstand der Drachen, so dass sie sehr viel schneller waren. Während des ganzen Fluges schien Ignis sehr nachdenklich. Er schaute zu irgendeinem Punkt in der Ferne, und schien sich zu überlegen, wie die Situation am besten zu retten war. Wenn Fire entführt worden war, standen die Chancen ziemlich schlecht, das wusste auch Holvar. Zudem konnte sich Ida nicht mehr hundertprozentig an die Lage des Hauptquartiers erinnern, also mussten sie mit eher vagen Angaben Vorlieb nehmen. Ihr Flug blieb längere Zeit ungestört, bis sie plötzlich Stimmen hörten. "Die Seelenverschlingerin hat sich auf ihre Seite gestellt! Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet! Wir müssen den Feuerstamm niedermetzeln! Wir wissen, dass du ein großer Krieger bist. Schließ dich uns an!" Die andere Stimme erwiderte: "Die Seelenverschlingerin? Ist es wirklich so weit gekommen?" Ignis rief einfach drauf los: "Asmundr?! BIST DU DAS WIEDER?!?!?!" Zwei Gestalten gerieten in ihr Blickfeld, ein Junge in etwa ihrem Alter, mit braunen Haaren und stabilen Klamotten aus Leder und Fell - die andere, tatsächlich, Asmundr. Sein Blick wurde hasserfüllt, doch zu dem Jungen sagte er eilig, auf Ida deutend: "Siehst du?! Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt!" Der Junge sah Ida aus schlammgrünen Augen an. "Tatsächlich", bemerkte er kühl, "ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich einmal Gelegenheit bekommen würde, mich zu rächen." Etwa ein Dutzend dunkel gekleidete Personen tauchten auf, positionierten sich um die beiden. "Greift an", befahl Asmundr, doch Air ließ eine kräftige Böe aufkommen, hielt die Gegner auf und schwebte mit ihren Flügeln zu Boden. "Du bist also dieser Asmundr, der meine Schwester Fire entführt hat? Ich denke, ich habe ein Mordsding von Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen." Kapitel 15 Holvar konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen, als er Asmundrs ersten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Doch er fasste sich wieder und entgegnete: "Ich habe schon deine Schwester entführt. Sie war eine der besten Kriegerinnen eures Reiches, und dabei waren ihre Kräfte, die Kräfte ihres Stammes, sogar mit bösen Ritualen hervorgerufen. Feuer ist ein Element der Zerstörung, und deshalb muss diese Zerstörung beendet werden!" Air lachte. "Das glaubst du doch selber nicht! Ich weiß, dass ihr das Elfenreich nur auseinanderpflücken wollt! Oder hast du dir mittlerweile selber eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst?" Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Antworten, und ließ eine weitere, sehr mächtige Böe aufkommen. Asmundr wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt, doch Air setze ihm nach, und komprimierte alle Luft um ihn herum sehr stark, so dass auch er immer mehr zusammengequetscht wurde. Doch auch er hatte seine Asse im Ärmel. Plötzlich flog die Kuppel aus komprimierter Luft auseinander. Asmundr wuchs zu einer beängstigenden Gestalt heran, mit schwarzer, gepanzerter Haut, lediglich einem Lendenschurz, unglaublich muskulösem Körper, glühenden Augen. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt und böse, aber vor allem war er fünf Meter hoch. Er sah aus wie ein flügelloser, böser Drache. Dann brüllte er mit Ohrenbetäubender Stimme: "ES IST LANGE HER, DASS ICH MEINE SPEZIALFÄHIGKEIT ZUM LETZTEN MAL EINGESETZT HABE." Air fasste sich schnell wieder, und ein kaum überschaubarer Kampf begann. Air schleuderte Wirbelstürme Böen, einfach alles, und Asmundr hingegen schlug um sich, und schleuderte schwarze Bälle aus Energie. Eine Windhose bildete sich um die Kämpfenden, und nun schlugen auch Asmundrs Truppen zu. Odin schlug mit seinen Flügeln so geschickt, dass er sich in der Luft mehrfach drehte, und schoss eine große Menge Sauerstoff ab, was für die Eisenklingen der Gegner nicht gerade gut war. Als Holvar sie auch noch befeuchtete, zerbrachen einige schon, so rostig waren sie. Ignis währenddessen zeigte, dass Feuer wirklich zerstörerisch sein konnte. Er hatte drei Krieger um sich geschart, und schien trotzdem die Oberhand behalten zu können. Feuerblitz beschäftigte sich mit drei Skrills, die aus dem nichts aufgetaucht waren und verdächtig nach Titanen aussahen. Ida hingegen schien mit ihrem Gegner weniger Glück zu haben. Er, anscheinend ein Erdelf, hätte sie auf der Stelle umgebracht, wenn Blicke töten könnten. Ein unbändiger Hass schlich sich in seine Augen. Als er Ida mit einem scharfen Stein am Arm eine klaffende Wunde verpasste, stöhnte sie auf. Der Erdelf lachte und sagte kalt: "Du hast es nicht besser verdient, Seelenverschlingerin, das weißt du. Du bist schuldig, und dass hier ist nur ein winziger Teil des Leides, den zu verursacht hast. Holvar bemerkte, dass das Ida stark bremste. Sie wurde immer defensiver und schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. Der Erdelf hingegen boxte ihr, als ihre Deckung eine Lücke aufgab, mit einem Stein in den Bauch und vertiefte die Wunde an ihrem Arm auch noch. Weder Holvar, noch Moss sahen das gern. Moss war näher an ihr, deshalb überließ Holvar es ihm. "Du Schande für die Erdelfen!", beleidigte er ihn, "Du missbrauchst deine Kräfte, nur um anderen Leid zuzufügen! Ich bin vielleicht nicht der Stellvertretende Hauptelf, aber ich bin sicherlich höher als du!" Der andere Erdelf wollte etwas sagen, doch Ida schien durch Moss´ Worte neue Kraft bekommen zu haben, und zusammen ließen sie ihren Zorn explodieren. Ida schleuderte den Erdelf nach hinten, und Moss wurde plötzlich steif. Seine Haut wurde dunkler, und seine Arme schienen im Expresstempo zu wachsen. Seine Haut wurde immer mehr zu Rinde, und er verschwand, verwandelt in seine Floraelfenform, in der Erde, tauchte wieder auf und fesselte den Gegner. Doch die Schlacht war noch lange nicht gewonnen. Asmundr hatte Air ausgeknockt, und diese flog nach hinten. Die Gegner hatten fast gewonnen. Kapitel 16 Asmundr nahm wieder seine normale Gestalt an. Breit und böse grinsend blickte er in die Runde. "Mir scheint, ihr habt das stärkste Glied eurer Gruppe verloren. Und damit seid ihr so gut wie besiegt. Ich an eurer Stelle würde mich ergeben." Er streckte seinen Arm aus und senkte eine schwarze Kuppel über sie. Plötzlich konnte Holvar spüren, wie seine Magie ihm den Dienst verweigerte, und er war sich sicher, dass es den anderen genau so ging. Asmundr beschwor Ketten aus schwarzer Magie herauf, die sie fesselten, auch die Drachen. "Du wirst das Elfenreich niemals unterwerfen können", schrie Ida trotzig, "du bist ein idiotischer, bekloppter und asozialer Blödmann! Du bist wie eine Ratte in Menschengestalt!" "Ratten sind klug", warf Holvar ein, "ich habe schon mal mit welchen geredet." "Dann eben wie eine Mücke!", winkte Ida ab. "Schon besser." Asmundr zog lediglich die Augenbrauen hoch. "Seelenverschlingerin", begann er, "du solltest nicht so vorlaut werden. Ich denke, jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, deinen Freunden die Wahrheit zu erzählen." Er grinste erneut. "Sie hat einigen von euch ja erzählt, dass sie Seelen vollkommen zerstört. Das ist allerdings nur die halbe Wahrheit. Eigentlich sprengt sie sie nur, zerstören ist etwas anderes. Diese Stücke haben zusammen noch eine Art Bewusstsein, das ewig und identitätslos in unfassbaren Schmerzen und Trauer weiterexistiert. Stellt euch vor, ihr springt mit Nägeln unter den Fingernägeln und fünfzig frisch gebrochenen Knochen in einen Säuresee, sterbt aber nicht. Multipliziert das mit Tausend und ihr habt eine Ahnung, wie es ihren Opfern geht." Er machte eine Kunstpause. "Aber vor allem entzieht sie ihnen jegliche Identität, Fähigkeiten, Gefühle, außer Schmerz und Trauer... Also alles, was das Leben lebenswert macht. Sie verschlingt das regelrecht, so dass es für immer verschwunden ist." Holvar wollte das alles gar nicht hören. Er konnte Idas Gesicht ansehen, wie sehr sie das quälte, und Wut stieg in ihm auf, allerdings nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Ignis zu empfinden schien. Sein Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut, und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre das heute doch noch ein schöner Tag geworden. Asmundr lächelte kalt, dann blickte er den Erdelf an, der wieder auf beiden Beinen stand. Moss war nirgends zu sehen. Asmundr deutete auf Ida und sagte: "Bitte, Marcus. Räche dich." "WOFÜR DENN BITTESCHÖN?!?!?!", rief Ignis zornig. "Ach, Ignis. Ida hat seinen Eltern genau das angetan, wovon ich euch gerade erzählt habe." Ida schien zusammenzubrechen. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und sie krümmte sich beinahe vor Trauer. Ihr Blick zeigte pure Verzweiflung. "Ach, komm schon, Seelenverschlingerin", meckerte der Erdelf, der anscheinend Marcus war. "Tu nicht so, als würde es dir leidtun", fauchte er. Ein Stein wuchs in seiner Hand heran, lang und spitz. Er ließ in los, und er schwebte neben ihm in der Luft. Sand stob um Ida herum auf, und sie musste stark husten. Ein Hagel aus winzigen, scharfen Steinen verpasste ihr dutzende Schnitte. Sie gab dennoch keinen Laut von sich. Der große Stein drehte sich mit der Spitze in Idas Richtung. Marcus lächelte. "Ach, Rache ist süß." Und mit diesen Worten ließ er den Stein nach vorne fliegen. Holvar schloss die Augen, und als er sie wieder öffnete, blutete Idas Bauch aus einer Wunde sehr stark. "Ich denke, ich lasse sie verbluten", entschied Marcus lachend. Asmundr lachte, ging nach vorne, und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Mir gefällt, wie du denkst." Er lachte, und immer mehr wertvolle Sekunden, in denen keiner Ida helfen konnte, verstrichen. Nicht mehr lange, und sie würde tot sein. "Nun zu dir, Ignis", stellte Asmundr fest, und ließ Ida links liegen. "Da wir niemanden haben, der mit dir eine Rechnung offen hat, du allerdings fast genau so schlimm wie Fire bist..." Weiter kam er nicht. Ein gigantischer Wasserstrahl traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht, dicht gefolgt von einem Schwall Erde. Holvar fühlte, wie seine Ketten von Wasser aufgesprengt wurden, genau wie die der anderen. Earth und Water landeten und verwickelten die Gegner erneut in einen Kampf. Earth deutete auf eine Stelle, Wurzeln schossen aus dem Boden und wurden zu Moss, der sich mit einem "Danke" in den Kampf stürzte. Water flößte Air etwas ein, und auch diese fing gesund und munter zu kämpfen an. Schnell dezimierten sie die gegnerischen Truppen zu einem Haufen bewusstloser Elfen. Marcus hingegen stand noch und musste nun mit Ignis zurechtkommen. Dieser schwang seinen Feuerspeer und verbrannte einen Stein und Erdkrumen nach dem anderen. Sein Zorn brannte sich regelrecht in Marcus ein, bis dieser aussah, wie ein sehr ungeschickter Schmied, der sich in die Blasrichtung seines Blasebalgs gestellt hatte. Und vermutlich wäre er noch deutlich weniger glimpflich davongekommen, wenn Ida ihn nicht gestoppt hätte. "Ignis!", keuchte sie. Dieser hielt inne. "Hör auf", röchelte sie mit letzter Kraft. Earth hatte sich ihrer bereits angenommen, aber es sah dennoch sehr schlecht aus. "Ich sehe doch, wie er dich zugerichtet hat!", protestierte Ignis lautstark. "Egal", meinte Ida, "die Chancen, das ich überlebe, stehen eher schlecht. Wenn das so sein sollte - verzeih ihm." Sie röchelte noch ein Paar Atemzüge und brach zusammen. "Ich kümmere mich um sie", sagte Earth, "übernehmt ihr den Idioten da drüben." Sie deutete auf Asmundr, und alle hörten auf ihr Kommando. In einem Hagel aus Elementen und Feuer ging er unter. "WO IST FIRE?", schrie Air ihn an. Asmundr zitterte leicht, dann schnipste er mit dem Finger und verschwand - im Gegenzug allerdings erschien Fire. Air und sie fielen sich sofort in die Arme, und es hagelte freundliche Begrüßungen. Earth flog im Eiltempo mit Ida zurück zum Elfenpalast. Marcus machte sich eilig davon, aber keiner beachtete ihn. In nächster Zeit würden sie viele Abenteuer erleben. Doch Asmundr war nicht besiegt. Er war irgendwo dort draußen. Sie mussten ihn finden, und seinem ganzen Zweig des bösen Stammes den Garaus machen.Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Bork der Zweite